esperanza intelectual
by somnambula345
Summary: (tiene lugar antes de los eventos en nightmare kights) habiendo sido liberado del limbo ahora se le viene uno de los desafios mas dificiles para stygian decirle a esa pony espacial que la ama el joven erudito se preguntara si lo aceptara o lo culpara de que ahora no se pudo despedir de su ser amado antes de ser desterrada al limbo ¿que pasara?lean y descubranlo.
1. elenco

**NOTA:Renuncia de derechos ninguno e los personajes o series me pertenecen,le pertenecen asus respectivos creadores.**

**Historia original hecha por: superpinkbrony12 traduccion:somnambula345**

**link historia original**

story/427560/scholarly-hope

**Link del creador:**

user/22838/SuperPinkBrony12

**ELENCO INGLES:**

**SOMNAMULA:MURRY PEETERS**

**STYGIAN:BILL NEWTON**

**ELENCO LATINO:**

**SOMNAMBULA:ANDREA COTO**

**STYGIAN:BRUNO CORONEL**

**nota:lo siento si no soy tan asertivo con los actores de voz **


	2. la confesion de stygian

**NOTA:Renuncia de derechos ninguno e los personajes o series me pertenecen,le pertenecen asus respectivos creadores.**

**Historia original hecha por: superpinkbrony12 traduccion:somnambula345**

**link historia original**

story/427560/scholarly-hope

**Link del creador:**

user/22838/SuperPinkBrony12

"¡ Bien, Stygian, concéntrate! ¡Puedes hacer esto! " El antiguo erudito convertido en autor solitario se estaba preparando mentalmente mientras se encontraba justo afuera del límite de la aldea de Somnambula (de hecho, había sido renombrado después en su honor)" ¡Solo vas a ir con una vieja amiga y decirle a la cara que la amas! No es tan difícil. Dejaste tu propia aldea para buscar los pilares. Solo decir cuatro palabras simples debería ser un pedazo de pastel en comparación con eso, ¿verdad? ¿no ?! "

El semental se tragó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo dudas sobre esto de repente? ¡Ya se había convencido de que tenía que hacer esto! Y sería una tontería haber venido hasta aquí solo para dar la vuelta y correr. Somnambula no era más que uno de los amigos que había hecho en ese fatídico viaje hace mucho tiempo. El amigo por el que había venido a descubrir tenía sentimientos increíblemente fuertes.

Pero Stygian sabía que si se daba la vuelta ahora y se iba a casa, estaría tomando el camino del cobarde. Se había negado a sí mismo la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones una vez antes, y eso lo había enviado por un oscuro camino de venganza del que tuvo la suerte de ser liberado ahora. No iba a quedarse callado y partir esta vez. " ¡Tengo que hacer esto! ¡ Debo hacer esto! ", Se tranquilizó mentalmente el unicornio. " ¡Solo caminaré hacia ella, le diré cómo me siento y partiré desde allí! "

Sin embargo, al trotar en la aldea, Stygian no vio ninguna señal de Somnambula de todos modos. No esta en los terrenos del palacio, ni en el pequeño escenario donde realizó sus sesiones de relajación, ni siquiera en la plaza del mercado. ¿La habían llamado por algún asunto urgente del que Stygian no estaba al tanto?

No, eso no podría ser cierto. Stygian se había mantenido en contacto con todos los pilares. De hecho, él fue quien actualizó toda su información de contacto para que las princesas pudieran contactarlos fácilmente. Si hubiera habido algo que justificara la retirada de Somnambula, Stygian habría sido el primero en saberlo.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba ella?

Bueno, la única forma de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, era preguntar. Alguien en el pueblo tuvo que haberla visto. Alguien tenía que estar al tanto de la ubicación actual de Somnambula.

El primer pony que Stygian decidió preguntar era un comerciante local que cuidaba su carrito de manzanas. Stygian golpeó ligeramente al comerciante en el hombro con un casco. El comerciante se dio la vuelta y miró a su invitado. "Ah, un visitante. Bienvenido a la aldea de Somnambula ", saludó calurosamente. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, buen viajero?"

"Me preguntaba si podría decirme dónde podría estar Somnambula", preguntó Stygian al comerciante. "Sé que tiene que estar en este pueblo en alguna parte, pero no la he encontrado en ninguno de los lugares habituales".

"Bueno, si estás buscando Somnambula, ella se dirigió a las tumbas de los faraones hace poco tiempo. Probablemente quería presentar sus respetos a los difuntos". El comerciante respondió.

Ante eso, Stygian sintió que su corazón se hundía. " ¡No! ¡Podría haber un solo pony por el que ella iría a las tumbas! ", Pensó para sí mismo. "¡ Y por mi culpa, ella nunca tuvo que decirle adiós! ¡¿Cómo podría haberme olvidado del Príncipe Hisan ?! Parecían tan unidos por lo que vi de los dos " .

Pero aunque cada instinto le decía que simplemente se rindiera y volviera a casa, de alguna manera las palabras que salieron de sus labios le preguntaron al comerciante. "¿Dónde se encuentran esas tumbas?"

"Dentro de la gran pirámide, más allá". El comerciante instruyó mientras señalaba un casco.

"Gracias, señor. Agradezco la ayuda", respondió Stygian. "Mejor me ire ahora". Y antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo en nombre de Celestia, el unicornio con un pelaje gris se encontró trotando en la misma dirección que el comerciante había señalado antes.

" Somnambula. Espero que puedas perdonarme ", pensó el antiguo erudito.

* * *

Somnambula estaba dentro de la pirámide, la misma pirámide donde se había enfrentado a esa esfinge y había rescatado al Príncipe Hisan todos esos años atrás. Sin embargo, para la yegua pegaso con una capa de color escarlata claro, parecía que fue ayer.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos azul grisáceo-violeta que generalmente estaban tan llenos de optimismo y alegría. Sobre ella había una inscripción que decía: "Aquí yace su alteza:Príncipe Hisan I. Reinado: 100-125 AC Nacido: 84 AC Murió: 125 AC"

"Oh, Hisan, cómo desearía poder decirte adiós", sollozó Somnambula. "Lamento haber prometido volver algún día. Porque no sabía que era una promesa que no podía cumplir". Ella continuó llorando abiertamente, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del sonido de pasos que se acercaban.

Dichos pasos pertenecían a Stygian, quien dudó justo antes de que él hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca de Somnambula para tocarla con un casco si así lo hubiera deseado. "¡ Es una mala idea! Seguro que me culpará por no poder estar con Hisan. Y lo peor es que tendrá razón ", pensó para sí mismo. "¡ ¿Por qué tenía que obtener el estúpido deseo de ser un héroe ?! ¡Siempre estaba destinado a ser un erudito! ¡Si simplemente hubiera conocido mi lugar, Somnambula y los demás nunca habrían sido desterrados al limbo solo para detenerme! "

Stygian se volvió y comenzó a alejarse trotando. Fue estúpido de su parte pensar que él y Somnambula podrían haber funcionado alguna vez. Su corazón claramente había pertenecido a otro. Uno que ahora estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, de repente, la quietud de las tumbas fue interrumpida. De la nada, Somnambula hablo. "Stygian, sé que estás allí. No es necesario que te escondas".

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No hay nadie aquí!" Stygian protestó, solo para darse cuenta un momento después de que se había delatado con su comentario.

El humor de Somnambula pareció cambiar en un instante, y una sonrisa juguetona pareció aparecer en su rostro cuando se volvió para mirar a Stygian. Mirando el cuadrado de unicornio en sus brillantes ojos azules. "Stygian, pude escuchar tu respiración desde una milla de distancia", le dijo en un tono que sonaba casi como si quisiera reírse pero no pudo hacerlo. "Claramente viniste aquí por una razón. Siempre tengo tiempo para un amigo".

El ex erudito trató de no tragar. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de artimaña. En cualquier momento, Somnambula iba a enojarse con él por el papel que había jugado para mantenerla alejada de Hisan. "¿Estás seguro? Parece un mal momento, y yo ... no quisiera entrometerme".

"Simplemente estaba respetando a un viejo amigo, a quien involuntariamente le prometí algo que no podía garantizar", explicó Somnambula sombríamente mientras se volvía a mirar brevemente a la tumba de Hisan. "Está bien llorar, a veces. Sé que los muertos no pueden hablar conmigo, pero estar aquí me ayuda a sentirme cerca de Hisan. Como si una parte de él todavía estuviera viva".

"Entiendo." Fue todo lo que Stygian se molestó en decir.

Somnambula luego se volvió hacia el semental. "Pero has venido aquí ahora, sin duda porque estabas preocupado por mí. ¿O tal vez, tenías otro motivo en mente? ¿Equestria está en peligro otra vez? ¿Necesito mi ayuda para detener algún gran mal hace mucho tiempo?"

"Um ... no", respondió Stygian. Somnambula realmente le estaba dando señales confusas. ¿Por qué no parecía estar molesta con él como había esperado? "Yo ... yo ... simplemente estaba viajando y pensé...pasar por tu pueblo por un tiempo".

Somnambula solo miró a Stygian, como si lo estuviera evaluando. "¿Quieres decirme que me amas , verdad, Stygian?" Ella de repente preguntó.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¿Cómo ... quiero decir, no! ¡Eso es una locura!" Stygian replicó mientras trataba de evitar decir demasiado.

Somnambula dejó escapar una risita. "Bueno, me gusta la locura. Los ponis siempre pensaron que mis métodos para lidiar con los problemas eran extraños, pero eso nunca me detuvo. Incluso el príncipe Hisan, que el finalmente descanse su alma cansada, nunca entendió completamente cómo trabajaba". Luego sonrió al unicornio. "Está bien, Stygian. Incluso antes de todo el asunto de Pony de las Sombras,Senti que había algo entre nosotros. Simplemente me preguntaba cuándo reunirías el coraje para confesar".

Todo sentido de compostura dejó a Stygian, su labio comenzó a temblar y no pudo evitar temblar. "Pero ... pero ... ¿y tú y el Príncipe Hisan? Siempre parecías cercano".

"Quizás lo fuimos, durante el tiempo que fui su consejero real. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos jóvenes. No tiene sentido especular sobre lo que pudo haber sido, ya que el pasado no puede ser cambiado", respondió Somnambula. Stygian en ese tono gentil y esperanzador. "Además, nunca consideré la posibilidad de una relación entre Hisan y yo. Ni siquiera sé si él sentía lo mismo que yo, o si consideraba nuestro vínculo como una simple amistad".

Tragando saliva, Stygian logró salir. "E-entonces, supongo que te interesaría una cita. No es nada lujoso, solo una simple cena y luego tal vez podríamos contemplar el cielo nocturno".

Somnambula sonrió, abrazando a Stygian en un abrazo. "¡Eso suena maravilloso! ¡Será una cita! ¡Lo esperaré esta noche con gran anticipación!"

"¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? ¡P-pero, no estoy preparado!" Stygian protestó.

"Bueno, yo tampoco. Así que eso es algo que ya tenemos en común", bromeó Somnambula. "No quiero que te prepares demasiado o planees demasiado esto. Una primera cita no tiene que ser nada espectacular", y luego puso un casco alrededor del unicornio. "Estaré listo para ti para cuando empiece a ponerse el sol de Celestia. Tengo mis deberes como oradora motivadora para terminar primero, pero después estaré libre por la noche".

"Entonces, supongo que es una cita". Stygian asintió, pero en el fondo de su mente estaba pensando. " ¿Pasó eso? Fue mucho más suave de lo que esperaba ".


	3. La Cita

**NOTA:Renuncia de derechos ninguno e los personajes o series me pertenecen,le pertenecen asus respectivos creadores.**

**Historia original hecha por: superpinkbrony12 traduccion:somnambula345**

**link historia original**

story/427560/scholarly-hope

**Link del creador:**

user/22838/SuperPinkBrony12

.Con Somnambula más o menos decidido sobre la hora y el lugar para él, Stygian se apresuró a prepararse no solo para la primera cita con un amigo (un amigo cercano) sino también para la primera cita que había tenido. Como erudito, la única compañía que había tenido eran libros y ocasionalmente ponis con los que conversaba.

Pero los libros solo pueden llevarte tan lejos en la vida. No había ningún libro sobre cómo planificar y llevar a cabo la primera cita perfecta (o si había Stygian nunca había oído hablar de él). Entonces el erudito convertido en autor solitario sabía que tendría que hacerlo solo. Con Somnambula como su cita, todas las apuestas estaban en cuanto a cómo irían las cosas.

Eso no significaba que todavía no consultara algunos libros para obtener consejos generales, porque lo hizo. Los libros fueron su primer amigo después de todo, y habían guiado a Stygian a través de muchas crisis antes.

En cuanto a Somnamubla, siguió su día como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido. " Es curioso cómo resulta la vida misteriosa a veces ", pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa. " Ciertamente no habría imaginado que a mi regreso del limbo, me encontraría en una cita con Stygian el de todos los ponis. Aunque ciertamente parece muy ansioso por complacerme. Un rasgo que encuentro admirable " .

Las horas transcurrieron más rápido de lo que Somnambula había esperado y mucho más rápido de lo que a Stygian le hubiera gustado. Pronto se puso el sol, y la hora de inicio señalada para la fecha se acercaba.

Con su trabajo terminado por el día, Somnambula voló a las afueras de su pueblo para saludar a Stygian. Desde el aire, lo vio fácilmente y aterrizó sin esfuerzo con un aleteo de sus alas. La yegua se echó a reír cuando vio que su pretendiente de la noche había cambiado esa capa marrón que siempre llevaba, por una chaqueta y corbata negras ligeramente confeccionadas.

"Señorita Somnambula", el semental habló en el tono más formal que pudo reunir. "Espero que me permitas el honor de acompañarte por la noche".

Somnambula sonrió, no pudo resistir un comentario burlón. "Pierde esa voz demasiado congestionada y soy toda tuya, Stygian. No hay necesidad de tales formalidades, nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien".

Stygian luchó para no sonrojarse de vergüenza. "M-muy bien", entonces se dio cuenta de que Somnambula todavía llevaba esa túnica blanca y el tocado que siempre llevaba, y no pudo evitar comentar. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ponerte algo un poco mejor?"

"Oh, no sabía que nuestra cita era solo disfraces", se rió Somnambula. "Pensé que sería mejor si viniera como estaba. No hay necesidad de hacer una producción tan grande con todo. Es solo una simple noche entre dos amigos, esperando ser algo más".

" ¿Cómo es que ella siempre es tan optimista e insensible por las cosas? ", Pensó Stygian para sí mismo mientras ponía un casco alrededor de Somnambula.

* * *

Stygian llevó a Somnambula a la cima de una colina no muy lejos de la aldea, donde había colocado una pequeña mesa con una vela solitaria y parpadeante en busca de luz. "No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaba, así que consulté algunos libros de cocina e hice algunas recetas que se supone que son muy populares en tu pueblo".

La yegua pegaso sonrió. "La cena es la cena, no importa si es una comida en una taberna o en una mesa en una colina. No tenía idea de que supieras cocinar, Stygian".

"Más o menos tuve que aprender cómo para sobrevivir en mi vida de soledad y exilio ", explicó Stygian mientras se sentaba en el asiento en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de Somnambula. "Sé que probablemente no sea tan grandioso como cualquier cosa a la que estés acostumbrado a comer, pero espero que esté bien".

"¿Estás bromeando? Todos esos lugares nuevos y congestionados no son de mi agrado", contesto Somnambula. "Prefiero las comidas de antaño, desde los días de Hisan", un suspiro de anhelo escapó de sus labios mientras comentaba. "Mucho ha cambiado en mi pueblo desde su tiempo. Casi no lo reconocí la primera vez que volví. Pensar que los ponis me adoran como una deidad, ciertamente es mucho para asimilar".

Stygian sintió una punzada de culpa en su estómago. Hizo todo lo posible para que no se notara. " Genial, ahora he dicho algo y accidentalmente le recordé el pony por el que puede haber tenido sentimientos o no en su tiempo. Stygian, ¿no puedes hacer nada bien? ", Se regañó mentalmente.

Sin embargo, aparte de ese pequeño "error", la cena se desarrolló sin problemas para los dos involucrados. Somnambula estaba bastante impresionada por la comida que Stygian le había preparado. "Sabe que fue hecho por un experto. Incluso el más mínimo de los detalles fue capturado perfectamente. Ni una pizca más o menos de sal o especias se puede encontrar en ninguna parte".

"Bueno, me alegro de que pienses así, Somnambula. No puedo comenzar a decirte lo difícil que fue medir los ingredientes para que estuvieran bien", sonrió Stygian, antes de darse cuenta de lo que parecía ser una pequeña mancha. en la mejilla derecha de la yegua. "Perdóname por ser tan directo, Somnambula. Pero tienes algo en la cara". Le dijo a ella.

"¿Oh? ¿La tengo ?" Somnambula pareció comentar con sorpresa, antes de notar la mancha y se rió. "Parece que lo disfruté demasiado. Sin embargo, no se puede evitar". Rápidamente movió la lengua para lamer la mancha, para sorpresa de Stygian.

El ex erudito apenas podía creer lo que acababa de ver. "Somnambula, con mucho gusto te lo habría quitado".

La yegua pegaso solo sonrió, recostándose en su silla. "Oh, pero ¿cuál sería la diversión en eso? Realmente, Stygian, te preocupas tanto por las cosas más tontas. Aunque supongo que es por eso que me gustas tanto".

Stygian tragó saliva. "Cuando dices 'me gusta', quieres decir como amigo?"

Somnambula felizmente sacudió la cabeza. "Stygian, ¿por qué sigues dudando de ti mismo? Esperaba una cita simple con un amigo, no otra sesión de mi discurso motivador. ¿Te preocupa que mi corazón pertenezca a otro?"

Stygian asintió a regañadientes en confirmación. Y Somnambula lo miró directamente a los ojos cuando ella le dijo. "Ya te lo dije, no tiene sentido especular si el Príncipe Hisan y yo podríamos haberlo hecho alguna vez. Se ha ido, y lo extraño muchísimo".

"No quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de reemplazarlo. Debes culparme al menos un poco por evitar que estés con él". El unicornio confesó sombríamente.

La Pegaso con una hermosa capa de luz escarlata suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza una vez más. "Stygian. ¿Quieres decirme que todavía te culpas por los acontecimientos de hace más de mil años?" Cuando recibió un asentimiento de confirmación, Somnambula respondió rápidamente. "Lo dije en serio cuando dije que no sostenía la debacle de Pony de las Sombras contra ti. Hay cosas que ambos podríamos haber hecho para resolverlo de una mejor manera".

"Pero-" comenzó Stygian, solo para ser silenciado.

"La muerte de Hisan es algo con lo que he hecho las paces, a pesar de que todavía me duele hasta el día de hoy que nuestro tiempo juntos fue tan corto", continuó Somnambula. "Aun cuando le estaba presentando mis respetos esta mañana, entendí que se había ido y que nunca volvería. Sin embargo, no querría que estuviera triste para siempre, el Príncipe Hisan querría que siguiera viviendo y siendo feliz con otro poni. Si él estuviera aquí ahora, o al menos si su espíritu lo estuviera, estoy seguro de que nos estaría diciendo lo mismo. ¿Ves? El pasado está escrito en piedra, Hisan y yo obviamente no podemos estar juntos ahora. . Pero tengo la intención de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que todavía tengo en este mundo y disfrutar. Y por ahora, eso incluye su compañía ".

Stygian luchó para limpiar una lágrima solitaria de sus ojos. "Oh Somnambula, eres demasiado bueno para mí. ¡Te mereces algo mejor!"

"Oh, silencio, Stygian. ¡No debes verte muy pequeño!" Somnambula insistió firmemente. "Es como todas esas veces que repetías que eras solo un erudito y no un héroe. El simple hecho de que estuvieras dispuesto a buscar a otros para defender tu pueblo cuando no podías, te convierte en un héroe en mis ojos. Y el el hecho de que harías todo este esfuerzo por mí, incluso si tú mismo no crees que podríamos trabajar, es una prueba de que hay algo entre nosotros en mis ojos. Y eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí ".

"¿De verdad quieres decir eso?" Stygian cuestionó.

Con una sonrisa, Somnambula voló y abrazó a Stygian. "Será mejor que lo creas, Stygian. Es claro para mí que pertenecemos juntos, sin importar lo que otros piensen".

"Pero ... pero ... ¿cómo haríamos que las cosas funcionen? No estoy seguro de estar listo para mudarme a tu pueblo todavía". Estigia protestó.

"Los detalles se resolverán en una fecha y hora posteriores. Sin embargo, por ahora, disfrutemos del cielo nocturno mientras la Princesa Luna nos lo presenta", sugirió Somnambula. "Y espero que no te importe si te acaricio un poco para sentir calor".

Stygian sintió que sus mejillas se abrían ligeramente. "Oh, no me importaría eso en absoluto. De hecho, me gustaría bastante. Realmente eres un pony en un nivel completamente diferente, Somnambula. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti".

**nota: y aqui esta la traduccion de esta gran historia esero que les guste **

**historia original :superpinkbrony12**

**disoponible en mlp fimfiction**

story/427560/scholarly-hope

**trauccion hecha por:somnamula345**

**derecho reservados al creador original superpinkbrony12 y los personajes y eeries utilizados a hasbro studios**


End file.
